My Mulan 2
by MartyCessna
Summary: This is the author's idea of what the sequel to Mulan should have been like. Reviews are welcomed with a great deal of happy screaming and jumping and throwing of confetti on my part.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl Worth Fighting For

This is a fictional version of the Mulan story. The Disney characters and names do not belong to the author. This story is merely for the amusement of the readers and not in any way intended as disrespect or for commercial purposes. It was written by a young author who dearly loved the original film Mulan and was disappointed by the sequential film, Mulan 2. This is the author's idea of what the story should've been like.

Mulan 2

Chapter One

A Girl Worth Fighting For

Once upon a time, a very long time ago...

Somewhere in the heart of China lived a beautiful, spirited girl named Fa Mulan. She was not your typical Chinese girl. Her hobbies included singing, riding her horse Khan, joining the Imperial Army, and saving her country from the evil Huns. She lived with her parents and grandmother in a lovely valley nestled next to a mountain.

Before this story takes place, the Emperor had called for one man from each family to join the fight against the Huns. Mulan's father, Fa Zhou had been wounded in another battle and walked with a cane. Mulan knew that if her father went to battle now, he wouldn't come back. So Mulan stole her father's armor and ran away from home to illegally join the army. She was discovered, but not before she had helped to destroy most of the Hun army. At the victory celebration, she uncovered a Hun plot to overthrow the Emperor. Mulan, with the help of her dragon friend, Mushu, rescued the Emperor and saved China. She became a hero!

But that's not this story.

This story began where the last story left off. The Fa family had invited Mulan's commanding officer to dinner. Captain Li Shang was not only Mulan's commanding officer, but Mulan had the feeling that he liked her romantically. She also had the feeling that she felt the same way about him.

They all sat on red cushions around the low table, eating dinner. Grandma Fa kept glancing from Mulan to Shang and back again. Mulan silently ate her bowl of rice, trying to ignore Grandma's meaningful glances. Shang didn't seem to notice.

This continued until everyone was finished eating. Then Mulan finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I...I uh...have something to ask."

Fa Zhou smiled at his lovely daughter, "Yes, Mulan?"

Mulan took a deep breath, "Shang and I have been talking, and we'd like...we'd like to go camping!"

Grandma Fa grinned broadly, "Ohh, what a great idea! Now that the summer season is here, it will be lovely in the foothills!"

Fa Zhou solemnly watched the exchange. He had reservations about letting his daughter run off again. And alone in the mountains with this man whom he had hardly met! But he saw the looks on his mother and daughters' faces. This Captain Shang seemed an honorable fellow, and a camping trip had to be less dangerous than going off to war!

"I can see I'm outnumbered here," Fa Zhou said to his wife, "Mulan, you may go, but only to the foothills, and you must take one of the family guardians with you."

Mulan's grin quickly turned to a look of annoyance. She looked at Shang. Shang was looking at Mulan's father.

"Of course, Honorable Fa Zhou, if those are your terms, we will abide by them." Shang bowed and headed for the door. Mulan followed him.

"Shang," Mulan whispered to him, "do we really want to be dragging a stone animal through the wilderness with us?"

Shang whispered back, "At least your father allowed us to go. It won't be so bad. We'll finally get some time together! I have something I need to discuss with you...in private."

Mulan sighed. "You're right. Well, I guess I should go get the guardian. Let's meet tomorrow morning...how about under the tree in the garden?"

"Sounds perfect. I have something I need to take care of, so I'll see you tomorrow, soldier." Shang smiled and saluted Mulan.

Mulan laughed," I'll see you tomorrow, Captain!" She headed to the family shrine.

She struck a match as she entered the shrine. Mulan held the match up so that she could see the family guardians on the top shelves of the shrine. She saw the swiftest guardian, most cunning guardian, wisest guardian, and...a little red dragon?

The dragon appeared to be playing a board game with a cricket. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, and then grinned as he moved his piece.

"Your move, Cri-Kee!" the small dragon said. The cricket hopped up and down in a rather upset way.

"What'chu talkin' about? That move was _perfectly_ legal! See..." the dragon was interrupted.

"Mushu? What are you doing on a guardian shelf?" Mulan looked up at him.

Mushu looked down over the edge of his shelf.

"Hi, Mulan! I been promoted! You are now lookin' at your very own, personal guardian dragon!" Mushu drew himself up proudly. Even standing up as tall as he could, Mushu was only the size of a large lizard.

Mulan laughed lightly, " Well, how would my guardian dragon like to go camping with me?"

" Would I? You say the word, girl, I'm there!" Mushu excitedly addressed the cricket, "Pack the bags, Cri-Kee, we are goin' campin'!" Mushu turned back toward Mulan, "Uh, when are we leavin'?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll see you then! Good night, Mushu." Mulan smiled, then she ran off toward the stables.

"Ohh, this is so excitin'! My first job as Mulan's personal guardian!" Mushu sighed happily. He had worked for 500 years to get his shelf back, and he wasn't going to lose it again! Mushu was determined to be the best guardian the Fa family had ever had!

"Yep, with me as her guardian, Mulan'll be the safest girl in China!" Mushu decided. Cri-Kee remained uncertain.

Mulan entered the stables. She noticed that Shang's horse was already gone. A nicker came from one of the stalls.

"Hi, Khan!" Mulan smiled as she entered the stall of her beautiful black stallion. Khan turned his white-striped face towards her and whinnied happily. He nudged her hands as she fondly caressed his mane.

"We're going camping with Shang tomorrow, Boy." Mulan said to her horse, "I hope everything goes as planned." Khan nudged her again.

Mulan grinned, "Ok, ok, I know what you're after!" She reached into a small pouch she carried and produced a big red apple. Khan took it from her and bit into the crunchy fruit. Mulan stroked her horse again.

"I have to go to bed, now. Get a good night's sleep. We have a fun day planned tomorrow!" Mulan left the stables and went inside her house.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning, the sun came up as it normally did. The rooster crowed as he normally did. And Mulan woke up as she normally did, well, almost.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! It's campin' time!" Mushu jumped up and down on Mulan's bed, attempting to wake her up.

"Mushu! Go away! The sun's barely up!" Mulan mumbled into her blankets. Then her blankets deserted her as Mushu whisked them away.

"Yeah, but the sun doesn't have to pack for a campin' trip! C'mon, get up up up!" Mushu bounced over to an open bag near Mulan's bed. Mulan sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mushu, why do you have to be so...awake?" Mulan moaned. She'd had a hard time getting to sleep that night. There had been so much to think about! She looked down at the activity on the floor.

Mushu and Cri-Kee were busily sorting through camping gear. " What'cha mean? Didn't ya know all dragons are morning people? Besides, you said we'd be leavin' tomorrow, but you didn't say when! I just want you to be prepared. Let's see, tent?" Mushu pulled out a list.

Cri-Kee chirped an affirmative.

"Canteen?" Mushu asked.

"Chirp" said Cri-Kee.

"Extra matches?"

"Chirp"

"Long underwear?"

"MUSHU!" Mulan exclaimed.

"What? It could get cold up there! You wanna be a girlsicle?" Mushu said.

"Um, thanks for your help, but I can pack my own bags." Mulan told Mushu.

Mushu shrugged, "Ok, suit yourself, but I'll be outside if you need me. C'mon Cri-Kee! Let's let the princess here get dressed." Mushu and Cri-Kee left the room.

Mulan sighed and shook her head with a smile. Sometimes life would be easier if Mushu helped a little less! She glanced outside at the sunrise and smiled. Soon she'd be on the trails with Shang! She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. Still smiling happily, Mulan began to pack.

Music starts coming from nowhere.

**Mulan:** Look at me,

I will never pass for a perfect bride,

Or a perfect soldier

Can it be,

Possible to play both parts?

Now I see

That the world is truly a wondrous place

Run by love between two hearts

Who is this girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Seems like my reflection's someone I know well

Now I will never hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

Now that my reflection shows

Who I am inside!

I can be the girl I know

That I am inside

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Shang stood under the flowering tree in the Fa family's garden, waiting for Mulan. He sighed and watched in the direction of the house. Where was she? He had something very important to tell her. Shang was going to tell her on the trip, but he felt that he couldn't wait any longer!

Then he saw Mulan coming down the hill towards him. She smiled when she saw him watching her. He returned her smile as she approached.

"Hi, Shang! Khan's all packed and ready to go, so whenever you're ready..."

"Mulan, I have something important to ask you." Shang interrupted.

The pair was unaware that they were being watched from the house. Grandma Fa and Fa Zhou had a view of the garden from the front window. They watched as Shang got onto his knee and said something to Mulan. Mulan shrieked and hugged Shang excitedly.

"Ohhw, what did I tell you? There's going to be a marriage in this family!" Grandma Fa exclaimed. Fa Zhou already knew that. Shang had asked him for Mulan's hand in marriage the previous night. Fa Zhou sighed.

Grandma Fa didn't seem to notice her son's silence.

"I'm going to tell the mother of the bride, she deserves to know the good news!" Grandma Fa scuttled to the kitchen. Fa Zhou watched his daughter and Shang leave the garden together, hand in hand.

"Ancestors..." he prayed, " Please don't let Mulan do anything foolish."


	2. Chapter 2: A Message

Chapter Two

A Message

Mushu bounced into the Fa family shrine. He had just heard the good news and wanted to share it with all the ancestors. He was so excited! Mushu loved parties of any sort, and weddings definitely qualified! The fact that it was Mulan's wedding was the icing on the cake! He was going to have so much fun planning her wedding for her!

"Hey, everybody! Wake up! I've got great news!" Mushu yelled.

One by one, the ancestors appeared. The First Ancestor yawned and scowled at Mushu.

"What great news, you're quitting your job?" the First Ancestor demanded hopefully. The other ancestors giggled and tittered.

Mushu returned the scowl, "No!" He scrambled to his shelf and turned to address the whole group, "Mulan..." Mushu paused for effect,"... is getting married!" He grinned and looked pleased with himself for delivering such an important message.

Mushu's message caused quite a stir. All of the ancestors cheered and hugged each other. Even the grumpy First Ancestor seemed pleased!

Mushu didn't want his part in the engagement to go unnoticed. After all, the better he looked, the longer he'd keep his job as a guardian!

"Oooh, I am good!" Mushu exclaimed, " If it wasn't for me, those two would never have met!" He pointed to Mulan and Shang, who were walking past the shrine. "Look at 'em! Those lovebirds! They look so happy! And all because of my excellent work!" Mushu smugly watched the reactions of the ancestors from his perch on the guardian shelf.

Uh, oh. The First Ancestor had one of those I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know looks on his face. Those looks usually meant Bad News For Mushu.

Mushu was afraid to ask, but he did, anyway.

"Ok, what's up? What is it ya wanna tell me?"Mushu crossed his skinny arms and glared at the First Ancestor.

Now it was the First Ancestor's turn to look smug. He grinned a seemingly evil grin and reached for a scroll. He read it off to Mushu.

"The personal guardian of a female may only be active while his charge is single. On the date of her marriage into another family, the husband's family guardians take over in the areas of safety, companionship, guidance..."

"Ok, ok, ok, so what does that mean in Chinese?" Mushu demanded.

The First Ancestor was only too happy to oblige.

"It means, oh slithery one, that when Mulan gets married, you will become like the other guardians. Asleep until awakened by the gong ringer!" The First Ancestor pointed to the other family guardians, who were stone carvings of animals.

Mushu grabbed the scroll and squinted at it, "That can't be right! Lemme see that! Maybe it's a typo or somethin'." He had no wish to turn into stone for who knows how long. Some of the other guardians had been asleep for centuries! That was a lot of parties to miss out on!

"Of course, there is an alternative..." The First Ancestor pointed at the golden gong serving as an ashtray near the door.

No way was Mushu going back to gong duty. He'd done that for too long! It was better to be a rock!

"But...I won't get to see Mulan's kids grow up! Or...I may not ever see her again!" Mushu frowned as he realized the implications. Mulan wouldn't even come here when she became an ancestor herself. She'd be in Shang's family once she got married.

"Too bad, but that is part of the job. You are just lucky that you have time to say goodbye." one of the ancestors said, very un-sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Mushu jumped down from his shelf. He'd be spending plenty of time there later. He sadly looked at the scroll he still held, and then he dropped it as he dejectedly left the shrine. As soon as he left, he heard music and laughter as the ancestors celebrated. That was one party that Mushu didn't want to be a part of. Besides, he just wasn't in a partying mood anymore.

Shang and Mulan ended their walk through the gardens at the stable. They entered the barn and each went to their horses. Shang tightened some straps on the pack that his pure white stallion wore. Mulan stroked Khan's long, angular face.

"Are you ready, Mulan?" Shang led his horse to the stable door and mounted. He turned his horse to look at his fiancé. Mulan led Khan out of his stall and smiled at Shang.

"Almost ready! I need to go get the guardian, just wait until you meet him!" Mulan led her horse outside the barn, mounted, and rode off toward the shrine. Shang watched her go, a confused look on his face.

"Meet him?" Shang shook his head and galloped after Mulan.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mulan rode up to the Fa family shrine. She saw Mushu sitting on the steps in front of the small temple.

"Hi Mushu! Are you ready to go?" Mulan greeted her little pal. Then she noticed that he seemed sad. "What's wrong?"

Mushu looked up at Mulan and Khan. Should he tell her? Shang rode up beside Mulan. _No,_ thought Mushu, _This is the happiest day of Mulan's life! I can't ruin it for her! She'll find out soon enough..._

"Um, nothin's wrong! I was just thinkin' to m'self." Mushu tried to grin at Mulan. He hoped she bought it.

"Who's the lizard?" Shang asked amusedly.

"Dragon." Mushu corrected, then he breathed a decidedly small flame. "See? How many lizards you know breathe fire?" Shang still looked unconvinced.

"Shang, this is my guardian, Mushu. Mushu, well, I guess you know Shang." Mulan giggled, remembering the first time she'd met Shang. Mushu had been trying to give Mulan tips on how to act like a man. They hadn't been very good tips, and Mulan had appeared, to Shang, be quite an odd boy!

Shang wore an unsure smile as he looked Mushu over. "Your guardian? But he's..."

"Intimidating? Awe-inspiring?" Mushu tried to draw himself up into intimidating and awe-inspiring poses.

"Actually, I was expecting a guardian who was a little less...alive?" Shang frowned at Mushu. So much for a quiet, romantic camping trip.

"Oh, you mean like Rocky, there?" Mushu pointed at the old Great Stone Dragon statue, or what was left of it. Most of it had been knocked down, now the base was all that remained standing. Mushu patted Khan's nose, "Well, don't you worry, none. I'll be a rock. I...I mean as _quiet _as a rock. You won't even know I'm there! Besides," Mushu looked disdainfully at the statue, "I am much more travel-friendly. Your stone friend there wouldn'ta lasted a minute on the trail! Now, aren't y'all glad I'm not made outa stone?" Mushu smiled weakly. He had come really close to spilling his secret!

Mulan reached down from her saddle and scooped Mushu up. She hugged him.

"Of course, I am, Mushu! You're my best friend! Other than Shang, of course." Mulan smiled and let Mushu crawl into her saddlebag. He grinned back at her. Oh, my. How would he ever tell her? Then Mushu felt something hop near his feet. He reached into the saddlebag and found Cri-Kee!

"Cri-Kee? How did you get in here?" Mushu asked the blue cricket. Cri-Kee chirped and smiled at Mushu. Mushu patted the little bug on the head with one claw. "Ok," he said,"I guess you can ride with me."

"Are we all ready to go?" Shang asked tiredly. Things were not going as planned. What kind of animal would show up next to join the couple on their private camping trip?

Just then, three mismatched horses galloped into the Fa's courtyard. Mulan and Shang rode over to meet them. Shang groaned inwardly. It was Ling, Chien Po, and Yao! What, did they want to come camping, too?

Ling rode forward importantly. "We have a message from the Emperor!" he announced. Yao's horse galloped ahead of Ling's horse. "I'll tell them!" Yao shouted. " But I want to tell them!" Ling whined. Ling and Yao dismounted so that they could punch each other. Chien Po calmly rode his enormous horse up to Mulan and Shang.

"The Emperor wants to see the both of you at his palace as soon as possible." Chien Po said. "His Majesty said it was important." Then Chien Po dismounted and went to break up the fight between his two friends. Shang turned to Mulan.

"We'd better go, then!" Shang said, " The camping trip will wait!" Mulan nodded and together, the five of them rode off to the Emperor's palace.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

Chapter 3

The Mission

Some time later, the five friends galloped up to the front of the Imperial Palace. The last time Mulan had been there, the palace had been decorated for the celebration of the victory over the Huns. The entire city had stood before the large, fancy building to see the Emperor bestow his gratitude upon the heroes of the battle.

Khan whinnied. That brought Mulan out of her memory. Mulan saw Ling, Yao, and Chien Po wave goodbye and head back into the Imperial City. She dismounted and followed Shang up the steps to the palace door. The guards waved them through. They knew who Mulan and Shang were...but then, who didn't? After they had saved the Emperor, they had become celebrities. Mulan was called the Hero of China, and people followed her everywhere she went, asking questions. Only when she took the back streets did she get a peaceful moment!

Mushu and Cri-Kee climbed out of the saddlebags and stood on Khan's saddle. Mushu, as usual, was trying to figure out a way to make this turn of events work to his advantage.

"Maybe," Mushu whispered to himself, " if I make Mulan and Shang angry with each other during this trip, they'll forget this whole marriage thing and I can keep my job!" Mushu rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. "All I'd have to do is..." Cri-Kee bounced up and down and gave several agitated chirps. The little cricket glared meaningfully at Mushu and pointed. Shang and Mulan were walking into the palace, hand in hand. Mushu looked at them and sighed.

"You're right, Cri-Kee. I couldn't do that to them! Mulan is my friend, and it is my job to protect her! I just...I really don't want to be turned to stone, y'know?" Mushu sat down and distractedly twirled his tail tuft around a claw. Cri-Kee looked sympathetically at Mushu and patted his knee. Mushu looked down at his little lucky bug friend. All the luck in China wasn't going to get Mushu out of this predicament.

Mushu stood up again, "Well, at least Mulan'll be happy. And if Mulan is happy, then so are we! Right, Cri-Kee?" Cri-Kee chirped a yes. "Ok, then! Nothin's gonna get in the way of this marriage! Mulan and Shang will get married and live happily ever after! Cri-Kee, our next mission...to make sure the lovebirds get their dream weddin'!" Cri-Kee saluted Mushu and hopped down from Khan's saddle. Mushu put his hands on his sides.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin'? We got a wedding to plan!" Mushu shouted at the hopping bug. Cri-Kee turned and chirped back at Mushu, then continued his journey across the yard. Mushu looked confused, "What do you mean, secret mission? What kinda secret mission does a bug go on that a personal guardian dragon doesn't need to know about, huh?"

Cri-Kee chirped from a bush as Mushu jumped down and followed the little bug.

"What? What do you mean I'm too big? You wanna see big, you could look in the mirror at your head!" Mushu followed Cri-Kee behind the palace and out of sight from Khan. Khan watched them leave and sighed. He went back to munching grass. Whatever those two were up to, Khan wanted no part of it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mulan and Shang had entered the Emperor's throne room. They bowed with respect to the Emperor, who motioned for them to come closer.

The Emperor got right to the point.

"The Hun army is moving southward again. We must secure a treaty with another country to keep them from helping the Huns. This country would make a powerful enemy, and an equally powerful ally. You will escort three princesses to this country to marry their princes. With the marriage of the princesses, the treaty will be set." The Emperor settled back into his throne. Mulan looked uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter, Fa Mulan?" the Emperor asked. Mulan stepped forward.

"Your Majesty...arranged marriages? The princesses can't be happy about this." Mulan frowned. She believed that marriages should be for love, not politics! The Emperor smiled reassuringly.

"The princesses understand what they are doing. My daughters are honored to do this for their country." The Emperor said. Privately, he thought _I hope._ He had reservations about sending his daughters on such an important and, in some ways, unfair mission. However, he kept the reservations to himself. His daughters knew their place-their position in society. As princesses, their first duty was to their country.

"Your daughters?" Mulan gasped. How could a father send his children to do something like this?

"Yes." The Emperor said. "And to whom else would I entrust my daughters' safety than my country's most famous hero and my newest general?"

Shang looked startled, "Sir?" The Emperor smiled and signaled for a servant to bring out a general's helmet. The servant handed the helmet to the Emperor, who placed it on Shang's head.

"Assemble your troops, General Li. Select your finest guards to escort you and the princesses to the other kingdom. Return here this afternoon; the princesses will be waiting for you," the Emperor turned to Mulan.

"Do not fret, Fa Mulan. My daughters are prepared to honor the oath they took to marry the princes. It is their duty, as your duty is to protect and assist them on their journey. Go with honor, both of you. May your mission be uneventful and successful."

Mulan and Shang bowed respectfully and silently left the palace. They didn't notice a shadowy figure with a stringy beard hiding behind the curtains in the royal chamber.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, Mushu and Cri-Kee had snuck to the inner courtyard via the entrance around the back of the palace. They heard a voice coming from the janitor's closet, and were going to investigate. Hiding in the shrubbery, the two spies could just make out a short, thin person with long, stringy whiskers standing outside of the janitor's closet. He was grudgingly sweeping the walkway with a broom as he grumbled to himself. It was Chi Fu, the Emperor's former consul!

"Palace Tidiness Officer, pah! I don't care what you call it, I'm a janitor! I used to be the Emperor's right hand!" Chi Fu whined, "...until that sniveling snake, Fa Mulan made me look like an idiot!"

Music came from nowhere.

**Chi Fu:** She was a woman

Without a doubt

No matter how she tried to hide

We found out

Now instead of justice

She gets fame

And for all the trouble, I get BLAME!

At that moment, a fellow janitorial servant dumped a bucket of cleaning water out of an upper-floor window. The water hit Chi Fu squarely on the head, soaking him and making him look like an idiot. The servant peered out the window.

"You careless peasant! Look what you did to my new hat!" Chi Fu snatched the dripping blue cloth off his head and waved it at the servant. The servant rolled his eyes and went back to work. Chi Fu angrily tossed his soggy hat into the bushes where Mushu and Cri-Kee were hiding. Cri-Kee ducked under one of Mushu's ears as water dripped down from the hat.

"Hey! Do I look like an umbrella?" Mushu hissed at Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee motioned for Mushu to be quiet. Chi Fu was grumbling again, only quieter this time.

**Chi Fu:** Someday I'll make her see

What she did to me

Someday I'll make her pay!

Someday...

All she did was get in good

With His Majesty

True, I never thought she could

Amount to anything

But the Hero of the Country

Should not be Mulan!

The honor should go to someone

Who's been faithful all along!

Someday I'll take her place

She'll be exiled in disgrace

She'll be sent far away

Someday...

"I am going to make her pay for all the trouble that she's caused me! But how?" Chi Fu stroked his stringy chin thoughtfully, "I know! I'll sabotage the mission!"

"Mission," mumbled Mushu, "What mission? Why is everybody on a mission?"

Chi Fu was still talking. "Then, when I arrive and save the princesses, I can take over the mission! Then we'll see who's the Hero of China!" Chi Fu cackled evilly. He returned the broom to the closet and went inside.

Mushu and Cri-Kee turned to look at each other. This was not good news for Mulan.

"Oh, man, we gotta warn Mulan and Shang about this!" Mushu cried to Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee nodded, and the duo scampered back around the palace to where the horses were tied out front. General Shang and Mulan were mounting their horses by the time Mushu and Cri-Kee arrived.

"Where have you been?" Mulan smiled amusedly at Mushu.

"Oh, you know, around...here and there...uh, Mulan? There's somethin' important I gotta tell ya..." Mushu said, sliding into his saddlebag with Cri-Kee. He was interrupted.

"Mulan!" Shang called from ahead, "Come on! We've got to go get the guards!" Shang impatiently wheeled his horse around to see what was taking his fiancé so long. Mulan looked apologetically at Mushu.

"Sorry, Mushu, it will have to wait. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." Mulan urged Khan into a gallop and took off after Shang.

"But..." Mushu sighed and settled back into his bag. No use trying to tell her right now. She couldn't hear Mushu over the hoofbeats on the cobblestone.


	4. Chapter 4: Disembarking

Chapter 4

Disembarking

Mulan followed Shang through the Imperial City. She had no idea who Shang had in mind for the guards, but she trusted him. He led her to a shabby building that resembled a bar. It probably resembled a bar because it was a bar. Shang dismounted.

"Stay here with the horses." Shang ordered. He was about to go into the bar when suddenly he was knocked over by a huge flying ball of bodies.

"And STAY out!" The bartender yelled out the door. Shang rose to his feet and saw who had knocked him over. It was Ling, Chien Po, and Yao! Shang dusted himself off.

"Aha! Just the men I wanted to see." Shang smiled at his soldiers. They stood up and did their best to stand at attention. Shang pretended not to notice their beat up and bedraggled appearance.

"Men! The Emperor has requested that we go on a mission that is of utter importance to the country, but we must have an escort. Are you with me?" Shang was pretty sure he knew what the answer would be. He was right.

"Yes, SIR!"

The four of them mounted their horses. Shang smiled at Mulan, who was watching the entire scene. She giggled in a rather un-Mulanlike way and followed as he trotted his horse back the way they had come. Chien-Po, Yao, and Ling trotted behind her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Later that afternoon, Mulan and Shang were at the Imperial Palace making the final arrangements for the trip. The carriage for the princesses waited outside in the courtyard. The supply wagon was hitched on behind it and stuffed to the gills with food, clothing, and other necessities. In fact, all they needed now was the princesses. Mulan, Shang, Yao, Chien Po, Ling, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, and the other horses all waited outside by the carriage. The three escorts were discussing what kind of women they wanted to marry.

Chien Po had it all figured out.

"She'll make a fried chicken dinner for our first date, and it will be so delicious that I will know she's the one."

"My girl will admire my strength!" Yao grinned, imagining such a girl, "and of course...she'd be very pretty."

Ling laughed, "Why would a pretty girl want to marry you when she could marry my charm and wit?" Yao scowled and looked like he wanted to hit someone.

At that moment, the Emperor stood just inside the hallway leading to the interior of the palace. He was there to see his daughters off. Yao and Ling innocently looked anywhere but at each other. The Emperor scowled at them to let them know that he wasn't fooled.

As Mulan watched, three young women holding fans in front of their faces walked down the hall towards the Emperor. The princesses! They wore fancy dresses and their hair was twisted in fancy loops and buns. Their father talked to them. Mulan couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could guess. He might never see his daughters again! The princesses bowed respectfully to their father. Again, Mulan guessed what was going on in their heads. If it was her, she'd run up to her father and embrace him for all she was worth. But these girls were princesses, and that would not be acceptable conduct to their position in society. Mulan sighed. Arranged political marriages, strict behavioral rules, how did they do it?

The three princesses carefully walked to the carriage. Shang stepped forward to help them in. One princess' shoe caught on the carriage step and dropped to the ground. Trying to maintain her dignified appearance, she ignored it and stepped into the carriage. Yao saw his chance to help. After all, that was why they were there, right?

Yao ran to the carriage and picked up the shoe. He reached up and handed it to the princess, who looked down at him. For a brief instant their eyes met, and a wordless thanks passed from the princess to Yao. The royal girl almost looked like she was smiling at Yao, but he couldn't be sure with that fan in the way. Still, he was glowing with happiness when he walked back to where Ling and Chien Po waited on their horses.

"Did you see that?" Yao smiled dreamily, " She looked at me! And we shared a romantic moment...ahh."

Ling had never seen this side of Yao before. It unsettled him.

"Oh, sure, Yao! Are you kidding? You and a _princess_? Come on!" Ling scoffed, half jokingly.

Yao frowned.

"You're just jealous because you've never had a romantic moment before!"

"Ha! She was more likely sharing a romantic moment with her shoe!"

"You keep that up and you'll get a knuckle sandwich!" Yao growled, sounding like himself again.

Mulan watched as the last of the three princesses entered the carriage. There was something she just had to know! She walked up to the door and peered inside at the trio. The princesses looked at her from behind their fans.

"Hello, your Highnesses. It is an honor to meet you." Mulan bowed her head in respect.

"The honor is ours, Fa Mulan. We have heard how you bravely saved our country, and we are grateful. But something troubles you." The tallest princess said.

Mulan tried to smile warmly. "You are perceptive, Your Highness."

"That comes with practice. What is it that troubles you?" The tall princess asked.

"Um," Mulan stuttered, "was this your decision? I mean, did you want to...uh, you know..."

"It is an honor to serve our Emperor, and it is our duty as princesses to serve our country." The princess reassured Mulan, "we must marry the princes to seal the treaty."

Mulan tried to look reassurred. Inside, she was unconvinced.

"Mount up!" Shang called. Mulan politely bid the princesses a good night and closed the carriage door. She mounted Khan, silently thinking about the princesses and their situation.


	5. Chapter 5: Day One

Chapter 5

Day One

Chi Fu waited near the servants' back door to the palace. He watched Mulan and the royal carriage leave the outer palace courtyard. Smirking evilly, he snuck to the stable, mounted his horse, and rode in the direction Mulan had gone. Two men rode out of the bushes and up to Chi Fu.

"It is done, sir, the tree has fallen." One of the men told Chi Fu.

"And you are positively sure that it is in the path they are traveling on?" Chi Fu asked. He didn't want any mistakes. This part was integral to his plan.

"Yes, sir. Our men checked and double checked."

"Good. Now, follow me," Chi Fu smirked even more evilly and rode on. All was going as planned...

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"This is not going as planned." Shang told Mulan that evening. They had traveled all day, and the only people who had gotten any rest at all were the princesses. And Ling, who had fallen asleep on his horse. Needless to say, Shang was tired and feeling grumpy. Adding to his crossness was an enormous tree that had fallen across the path. Shang and Mulan had harnessed the horses to the tree in an effort to move it, but the horses were also tired, and decided that they would rather eat than pull. Shang couldn't blame them.

"Well, Shang, why don't we make camp here for a while and give the horses a break? We should have some dinner ourselves." Mulan untied Khan from the tree and led him to a patch of lush green grass. Khan gratefully began eating. Smiling, Mulan walked over to the small supply wagon. Mushu already had it open and was thoughtfully viewing its edible contents.

"So, Mushu, what are our choices for dinner?" Mulan asked the little dragon. Mushu hopped into the wagon to see the food items more closely.

"Well," he said, "it looks like we could have rice puddin', rice cakes, rice porridge, rice soup...actually, we could have anything we want; as long as it's made outa rice!"

"Hmm, " Mulan skeptically looked at the dozens of sacks of rice in the wagon. "I guess we'll be having rice."

Mushu nodded,

"You got it!" He grabbed a bowl, filled it with rice, and slithered to where Cri-Kee waited under the carriage. The two friends shared the rice and bickered as usual.

Inside the passenger wagon, the princesses were waking up from their naps. The tallest woke first, made her bed, and sat properly in her seat.

"Su! Mae! Wake up! We have stopped." The princess viewed her sisters. Su opened her eyes and looked around. She yawned and stretched.

"What's for dinner, Ting-Ting?" Su asked. Her prim and proper sister sat tall in her seat, without a hair out of place. _How does she do that? _Su wondered. Her own hair desperately needed brushing. Then Su looked at her other sister. Mae was smiling in her sleep, and hugging her seat cushion. Ting-Ting looked disdainfully at Mae. She was always doing something inappropriate, even in her sleep!

"Mae, wake up! Everybody else is already awake!" Su gently shook Mae. Mae's eyes opened in an instant.

"Is that short guard out there? Has anyone seen him?" Mae flew to the window to look out.

Ting-Ting gasped, "Mae! Sit down this instant! What kind of behavior is that for a princess?"

Mae obediently sat down and grabbed Su's hairbrush. She brushed the tangles out of her long, dark hair, and then she twisted it up into decorative buns.

"You're right! I have to look my best when I see him!" Mae handed the brush back to Su and smoothed out her dress. Ting-Ting looked annoyed.

"Do not forget yourself, Mae." Ting-Ting warned. Mae sighed. Ting-Ting was so uptight!

Su smiled warmly at Mae, "Yes! Imagine, we are to be married in just a few days! And to princes!"

Mae frowned and sat down, placing her pillow on her lap.

"But what if I don't want to marry a prince?" she asked, "what if I want to marry someone of my own choosing, like other girls can?"

"You are not like other girls, Mae." Ting-Ting said gravely, "You are a princess, and your duty is to your people. You took an oath to marry a prince, and you _will _honor it."

"What do you like about that guy, anyway, Mae?" Su asked gently. "He's ugly and rough."

Mae smiled dreamily, "He may look like that and act like that, but I know that inside, he's all soft and cuddly...like a big panda bear!" She hugged her pillow tightly.

Su giggled, "A panda bear!" He didn't look like any panda bear she'd ever seen! "Personally, I like the big, gentle one best. What about you, Ting-Ting?"

Ting-Ting was horrified. This talk totally went against everything she'd been taught about honor and being a princess! "It doesn't matter! We shouldn't even be thinking such things so close to our marriages!" She flipped her fan out and waved it in front of her face. "Quick! Here comes Fa Mulan!"

The other two princesses also brought out their fans and hid their faces. Fa Mulan already had doubts about the princess' marriages. They didn't want her to guess their thoughts!

Mulan knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Ting-Ting said, trying to sound cool and poised.

The door opened and Mulan poked her head into the carriage.

"Dinner is ready." Mulan began to pass three bowls of rice into the carriage.

Mae politely held up her hand, "If you don't mind, Miss, we'd like to eat outdoors this morning. We've been inside much too long."

Mulan nodded in understanding, "Of course! I'll set up a table for you out here."

As they exited the carriage, Mae grinned when she spotted Yao. Ting-Ting glared at Mae over her fan, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Mulan. Su was just glad to be eating soon.

The three princesses sat on the ground around the low table that Mulan had made for them out of some crates. They daintily ate their rice and held their fans in front of their faces.

Yao peeked at them from behind a tree. He smiled as he watched Mae eating her rice. Suddenly, she peeked around her fan; straight at the tree Yao was hiding behind! He shrunk back, hoping she hadn't spotted him spying on her. What would she think of him!

_What does she think of me? _Yao wondered. Well, he'd never been one to sit around wondering! He was going to find out! Yao marched up to where the princesses were eating and cleared his throat. They looked up at him, but Yao only saw Mae. She fluttered her fan in front of her face, trying (for Ting-Ting's sake) to hide her smile.

"Yes? Did you want something?" Ting-Ting asked politely, if coldly. She didn't like the effect this man had on her sister.

Yao, suddenly shy, didn't answer. Instead, he shook his head and backed into the forest.

"What a strange man!" Su remarked.

Mae just set her fan down. She wished that she could tell Yao how she felt about him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evil Plot

Chapter 6

The Evil Plot

Mushu sighed. He and Cri-Kee were wandering through the forest not far from where the camp was. They were trying to find Shang and Mulan, who had wandered off into the woods quite some time ago. Mushu had decided to let them have their privacy, but they had been gone an awfully long time! Mushu was supposed to be protecting Mulan. He decided that he better find her!

Mushu heard voices in the woods, so he followed them. As they got louder, he began to hear what they were saying.

"...I just don't think it's fair, they should make the decision..."

"...arranged marriages have been happening for generations..."

"...so has murder and war, but that doesn't make it right..."

"...our first duty is to the Emperor..."

"...but I have a duty to my heart..."

"...not everyone is as lucky as we are, this is a flawed world. I'm just glad that _my_ world is perfect..."

"Aha! There they are!" Mushu whispered to Cri-Kee. Mulan and Shang were standing in a clearing, embracing each other. Yikes! It was still daylight! They weren't even married yet! Mushu had to do something before this got out of hand!

"Hey! What do you think you're doin'? Get your hands off that girl!" Mushu yelled at Shang, "None of that is allowed until _after _the weddin' !"

"Who's there?" Shang released Mulan and drew his sword quickly, if a bit shakily. He was obviously embarrassed at being caught with his arms around Mulan. By custom, that wasn't done except by married couples.

Mulan reached out and pushed his hand down.

"Shang, relax, I'll handle this." She strode over to where Mushu sat in the bushes and leaned down. Mushu's fiery red color did nothing to camouflage him in the leaves.

"Mushu, what are you doing here?" Mulan asked, sounding annoyed.

Mushu frowned. Didn't she understand what was happening?

"I'm protectin' you! That's my job! He was deliberately..."

"Mushu, Shang and I were just discussing something. And my romantic life is none of your business! Thank you for your concern, but I am quite able to take care of myself." Mulan stood back up and walked over to Shang.

"But, Mulan...hey! Wait!" Mulan and Shang, hand-in-hand, were walking somewhere more private to continue their discussion. Once again, Mulan wasn't listening to Mushu.

"Man, that is goin' to get her into trouble someday!" Mushu grumbled, "I mean, I am her guardian, right?"

Cri-Kee chirped.

"So how am I supposed to guard miss 'I can take care of myself', huh?"

Cri-Kee shrugged.

Then Mushu remembered something. Something important. Something _very _important that he had to tell Mulan!

"Mulan! Mulan! Wait! I've got to tell you...oh, neve mind. I'll tell her when they get back to camp. C'mon, Cri-Kee." Mushu sighed and began walking back to camp.

On the way back, Mushu passed the end of the fallen log that was blocking the trail. Mulan and Shang would try to move it with the horses later. Suddenly, Cri-Kee chirped sharply.

"What? What do ya mean? I don't see anythin' strange about the log, it's just a big log!" Mushu said. Cri-Kee rolled tiny bug eyes and hopped over to the log. Pointing at the round base of the log, Cri-Kee again chirped sharply. Mushu's eyes widened when he saw why Cri-Kee was pointing.

"Oh, man, you're right! It's a big log that somebody _chopped down! " _The stump and the base of the log were smooth, except for a few axe marks on the sides!

"Chi Fu did this!" Mushu said, more to himself than to Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee frowned and looked in the direction of camp. The lucky cricket chirped again.

"I agree! If he did this, there's no tellin' what he might do next! Let's go! If I can't protect Mulan, I'll at least try to protect her mission!" Mushu ran to the camp with Cri-Kee hopping behind him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

As cricket luck would have it, Mushu and Cri-Kee arrived at the camp at the same time as Mulan and Shang. Mushu ran up to Mulan, eager to tell her about Chi Fu and the big log.

"Mulan! I gotta tell you somethin' really important!"

Mulan ignored Mushu and walked up to the princesses.

"Would you like to go back inside, now, your highnesses?" Mulan smiled sweetly at them. Mushu was extremely annoyed. Mulan could be _so _difficult sometimes! Mushu climbed up Mulan's back where the princesses couldn't see him, sat on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"Mulan! Please, I gotta tell you, and it has got ta be now!" Mushu hissed desperately. Mulan swatted him away from her ear.

The princesses went back inside their carriage. Mulan began clearing the table.

"Mushu, I'm busy! Go find someone else to bother." Mulan crossly whispered back.

_She's still angry about that hug thing. _Mushu thought. _Gre-at._

Mushu jumped down from Mulan's shoulder.

"Ok, if that's the way you want it." Mushu said, sounding a little hurt.

"Mushu, wait. I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you."

Mushu stopped.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm upset about something else," Mulan sighed, "And I guess I took it out on you."

Mulan walked over to where Mushu stood. She sat down.

"You're not even upset about that hug thing?"

"I was, but not anymore."

Mushu looked at Mulan. "I guess I overreacted a little about that thing with Shang."

Mulan laughed, "A little?"

"Hey! I am tryin' to apologize here!" Mushu crossed his arms.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Mulan smiled at her quirky little dragon friend.

Mushu looked at her skeptically for a second; then he jumped back onto her shoulder and ruffled her hair. "Sure! As long as we're still friends!" Mushu grinned.

Mulan caught him and held him tightly in her arms.

"Mushu, you are my most trusted friend. That will never change! No matter how many misunderstandings we have. We'll be friends forever!"

Mushu looked uncomfortable. "Um, Mulan? I uh...I been keepin' secrets from you. There's something 'bout me thatcha should know. We...can't be friends forever. In fact, as far as I can tell, we don't have much time left." Mushu looked sadly at Mulan, who looked confused.

"You see, as soon as you get married, I...can't be your guardian anymore. I'm gonna turn to stone until another Fa comes along that needs me." Mushu explained.

Mulan was shocked. She hadn't considered this. She had assumed that Mushu could just remain her guardian for life...but he was a Fa family guardian, and soon Mulan wouldn't be a Fa anymore. Still, it wasn't fair!

"But _I_ need you!" Mulan cried, "Even after I am married...I can't imagine you not being there..."

"Hey, girl! Don't look so down! We've still got one more adventure ahead of us!" Mushu tried to grin reassuringly, "and when the time comes, well, _then_ we can be sad! For now, we can just enjoy bein' friends."

"Mushu, we will always be friends, whether we can see each other or not. Don't worry." Mulan said.

Mushu grinned and sighed contentedly as Mulan gently rubbed his little head. He was so tired! Taking care of Mulan was very tiring business. He got sleepier and sleepier...

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mushu awoke to yelling and screaming.

And splashing.

The sun warmed Mushu, and he was somehow rolling and jiggling in a seasick way.

Mushu opened his eyes. _I sure hope last night wasn't a dream, and that Mulan isn't still mad at me! _Mushu had been sleeping in Mulan's saddlebag, but the bag was wet! He poked his head out of the bag to see what was going on.

If last night was a dream, the scene that met his eyes was a nightmare!

Mulan was riding Khan towards Shang, who was clutching the reins of the carriage horses. Ling, Chien Po, and Yao were working to get the princesses out of the carriage because the carriage was _in the river!_ Sacks of rice went drifting by. Water was everywhere!

Where was Cri-Kee? The little bug wasn't in the saddlebag with Mushu! Then Mushu spotted a small blue cricket floating by on a leaf. Mushu scampered down Khan's harness and snatched Cri-Kee from the water. He carried Cri-Kee back up onto Khan.

"Man, you are a lucky bug!" Mushu said, smiling at Cri-Kee.

Suddenly, the river splashed up against the wagons, knocking the supply wagon over! It broke loose from the passenger wagon and began drifting by like the sacks of rice. Then the passenger wagon dumped the princesses out. Shang yanked the horses out of the river, and the carriage was safely on dry land. But the princesses weren't!

Su's head went under the water! Then she rose out of the water, holding sacks of rice.

"I got the food!" she shouted.

"And I've got you!" Chien Po said, holding Su out of the water. He made his way to shore.

Yao helped Mae out of the water, much to her delight.

Ling tried to help Ting-Ting, but she did not act delighted. Instead, she tried to open her soaked fan and hold it in front of her face. It was falling apart. Ling had an idea! He rode into the woods.

Mulan had ridden downstream to see if she could catch the supply wagon, but it was gone. All that she managed to find were a few tents and a few more sacks of rice. She rode back to where the others waited. Shang had unhitched the horses from the damaged wagon. Chien Po helped Su dry off; Yao was seeing to Mae, Ling was nowhere in sight, and Ting-Ting sat primly on a large rock.

"Well, at least we'll have food and shelter." Mulan told Shang.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Shang asked. Mae looked at him. She supposed that it would be alright to talk to him under these circumstances.

"We were riding along, and suddenly, the carriage jerked hard, turned, and went into the river; dragging the horses with it!" Mae said.

"Hmm." said Shang.

Mushu and Cri-Kee jumped down from Khan's back. Mushu ran over to the wrecked and soaked carriage. He had a suspicion...

When Mushu looked under the carriage, he saw that the axle had snapped. He frowned. Axles don't just snap while they are driving along. Mushu got a closer look.

"Mulan! Mulan! I found out what happened to the carriage!" Mushu yelled, not caring, for the moment, that everyone else could hear him.

Mulan cantered Khan over to the carriage and dismounted. She leaned down and looked at Mushu.

"What happened, Mushu?" She asked seriously.

Mushu pointed to the broken axle, "The axle snapped! But that's not all." Mushu grabbed the axle and tried to move it closer to Mulan so she could see.

"Saw marks!" Mulan gasped. She saw Shang walking towards her. "Shang," she called, "We were sabotaged!" She showed him the saw marks. Someone had deliberately cut the axle!

"How did this happen?" Shang demanded when he saw the cut axle.

Mulan frowned in thought, "it must have happened while we were away from camp last night. Or sometime yesterday after we stopped for the tree."

"Which was _your_ idea." Shang glared at Mulan.

_Woah! That can't be good! _Mushu thought, alarmed at the way Shang was glaring. _It's like he's accusin' her of this whole mess!_

Mushu had to set things straight!

"I'll bet I know who did this!" Mushu said, as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"Who?" Mulan and Shang said together.

Mushu told them about Chi Fu's plot to wreck the mission, and then save it himself. He told them about the cut tree. Then Mushu watched their reaction to the news.

"Ridiculous." Shang said shortly as he swung back up onto his horse.

"Shang, it does make a lot of sense." Mulan said, "who else would chop down a tree and cut our axle to stop us?"

"I don't know, but we should be careful. Whoever it is may still be out there." Shang said, and then he seemed to soften a little, "I'm sorry...about what I said..."

"It's alright." Mulan said tenderly. Mulan and Shang looked into each other's eyes and shared a romantic moment. Then Shang broke the silence.

"Your Highnesses? Can you ride?" he asked the princesses. They nodded.

"Good! Men, take your horses and tie the carriage horses to your saddles. Princesses? You get to ride the carriage horses." Shang was all business, now. He tied a sack of grain onto each horse and helped Mulan secure the tents onto Khan and his own horse.

Ling returned from the woods and rode up to Ting-Ting. She ignored him until he thrust a pile of leaves, sticks, and feathers at her.

"I made this for you." Ling said, "I guess you could say that I'm your biggest fan!"

Ting-Ting glanced at the messy leafy contraption. It was vaguely in the shape of a fan. She hesitantly took the makeshift fan from Ling and held it in front of her face. Ling grinned.

The group rode off down the trail once again. This time, the ruined carriage was left behind


	7. Chapter 7: Campfire

Chapter 7

Campfire

That evening, four tents had been pitched around a campfire pit. Mulan and Shang were asleep, worn out from the day's events. Ling, Chien Po, and Yao had guard duty while Shang and Mulan slept. The princesses readied themselves for bed.

"Ting-Ting, where did you get that funny fan?" Su asked her sister.

Ting-Ting sighed, "the guard Ling gave it to me as a replacement for the one that was ruined in the river."

"Oh. Did you see when Chien Po rescued me and the rice? What a guy!" Su said, not really hearing what Ting-Ting had just said.

"That was nothing!" Mae scoffed, fluffing her pillow. "Yao just whisked me out of the water! As though I was a feather! He's so strong and wonderful..." Mae dreamily stared into space.

"Enough!" Ting-Ting cried. She also had enjoyed being rescued, but it wasn't proper for her to say so! She sternly looked at her sisters, "We are to be married in just a few days! This flirtatious behavior _must _end now!"

"But Ting-Ting, we aren't flirting! These men like us for who we are!" Mae cried indignantly.

"Shh!" Su whispered, "They'll hear you! They are right outside!"

"I don't care!" Mae yelled. "I'm tired of being a princess and having to do things just because people expect it of me! I want to decide my future for myself!" She yanked off her expensive shoes and threw them out the tent door. Shocked, her sisters were silent.

"Um." came a voice from outside the tent, "are these yours?"

Ting-Ting went to the tent flap and opened it. There stood Ling, holding Mae's shoes.

"Oh, hi." Ling said, "I tried to clean them because they fell into the fire pit. They were _royally _dirty!"

Ting-Ting tried to suppress a smile. For all his weirdness, Ling was really sweet. She silently took the shoes and turned to go back inside.

"Wait!" Ling said, a bit too quickly. "Don't go! I mean, uh, would you like to come with us into town?"

"Yes!" Mae cried, and appeared in the tent door. She walked out into the moonlight to join Yao. Su saw Chien Po and followed Mae.

"Are you coming, Ting-Ting?" Su called. Ting-Ting looked at Ling. Why _did_ she always have to do the proper thing? Why couldn't she have fun once in a while? She was sure they'd get into trouble, but for once she didn't care. Ting-Ting followed the others as they left the camping area and walked into the woods towards a small town.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mushu and Cri-Kee slept soundly through the ruckus at the princesses' tent. Cri-Kee was curled up in one of Mulan's slippers, and Mushu had found a comfortable spot on top of several bags of rice. They were so tired that they didn't even notice when Mulan got out of bed, got dressed, and left the tent. They did, however, notice when the tent began to feel unnaturally warm.

Mulan, finding the princesses and guards gone, woke Shang. Together, they mounted their horses and rode off to find the missing people. They didn't notice the invader. As soon as they left, someone snuck into camp to perform a dirty and disastrous deed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, the princesses were having the time of their lives. Su and Chien Po had found a nice restaurant and were sampling the fried chicken. Yao and Mae had gone to a wrestling match, and Yao had stepped in to defeat the reigning champion! Then he'd taken Mae to a street game, where he won a stuffed panda bear for her. Ling and Ting-Ting went for a walk on a bridge by moonlight. Ling had been trying for hours to get Ting-Ting to laugh at his jokes, but all she'd done was hide behind her fan.

"Ok, how about this one. What do you get when you cross the Great Wall with a rotten banana? A long walk! Get it?" Ling tried again. Ting-Ting said nothing. Finally, Ling gave up. He reached into a bush and grabbed two sticks. He stuck one in each nostril, wiggling his nose to make the sticks move.

This silly act was too much for Ting-Ting. She burst out laughing and snorting. It was the most beautifully disgusting sound Ling had ever heard.

Ting-Ting finally gasped for breath. "I am so sorry! I've been trying not to laugh all night! I hate my laugh!" she cried.

"But I like your laugh! I think it's cute!" Ling said.

"Really?" Ting-Ting smiled. It was a genuine, really-truly, honest-to-goodness smile. Ling smiled back.

"Yeah." he said, lost in her eyes.

After a while, Yao and Mae, and Chien Po and Su joined them on the bridge. The three couples stood on the bridge. They admired the romantic moonlight on the river below them. Mostly, they enjoyed being together.

Three "romantic moments" were interrupted by Mulan and Shang riding up to the six amorous people. Mulan and Shang did not look happy.

"What are you doing here?" Mulan demanded when she reached them. Before they had time to answer, Shang galloped up beside her.

"You are _never _to leave camp without informing me first!" Shang reproached. Ling, Chien Po, and Yao hung their heads. The princesses looked worried. Shang wasn't through.

"And your Highnesses! I would'nt have expected this from you! Especially so close to your wedding date!" The princesses now looked ashamed.

It was a silent and sad group that left the bridge to return to the campsite.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was a horrified group that saw the flames and red glow as they neared the campsite.

"What happened?" Mulan yelled. Shang galloped into the camp. Every tent was on fire. The horses were whinnying desperately from the tree they were tied to. Shang untied the horses and led them to the princesses and the three guards.

Mulan's eyes searched the flames. Where was Mushu? He'd been asleep on the sacks of rice in Mulan's tent! Had he escaped in time? She rode around the perimeter of the camp. Then she saw a small pile of supplies stacked up on the edge of the forest. She rode over to investigate.

There, asleep on the stack of clothes and rice, and blackened by ashes, was Mushu.

"Mushu!" Mulan yelled over the roaring of the flames. The little dragon didn't stir. Mulan dismounted and ran to the supply pile. She could see Cri-Kee trying to wake Mushu, and Mushu finally sitting up.

"Mulan?" Mushu croaked, "I saved some of the supplies!" Then he coughed.

Mulan scooped up Mushu and Cri-Kee, deposited them on Khan, and piled the supplies behind Khan's saddle. Then she mounted up and rode back to where the princesses waited.

Shang and the guards were throwing buckets of river water on the fire to put it out. Finally, the flames died. Smoke and steam rose from the ashes.

Shang looked haggard. The light from the moon was no longer romantic. Through the smoke, it now seemed eerie.

"Everything but the horses went up in flames." Shang said, discouraged.

"Not quite everything." Mulan rode up to Shang and showed him the supplies, "Mushu managed to save some of the supplies."

"The fire seems to have started near your tent, Mulan." Shang said. "Do you remember anything near your tent that was capable of starting a fire?"

"No, all that was in my tent was some sacks of rice, my bedroll, and Mushu."

"_Mushu? _You mean your pet _dragon?"_ Hmm, there's a novel concept!" Shang finally lost his temper.

"What do you mean?" Mulan demanded.

"Dragons breathe fire, right? Right?"

Mulan was astonished. Shang thought that Mushu had started the fire!

"You can't blame this on my guardian! Mushu even saved us some supplies!"

"He probably did that before he started the fire!"

"Shang! This isn't his fault! Why would he set our camp on fire?" Mulan defensively yelled at Shang.

"I don't know. Now that I think about it, wasn't he the one who 'discovered' the cut axle?"

"Shang..." Mulan warned. Now she was beginning to lose her temper.

"And who ate dinner under the wagon?"

"Shang!" Mulan said.

"I'll bet he just made up that story about Chi Fu and the tree across the path!"

"Shang! You are _really _blowing this out of proportion! Mushu is my _guardian! _What reason could he possibly have for ruining this mission?"

"I don't know...you tell me!"

Suddenly, something clicked in Mulan's mind. Mushu may not have any reason for ruining the mission, but he had good reason to keep Mulan and Shang from getting married. As soon as they were married, Mushu would turn to stone. Now it made sense. But Mulan wasn't about to admit it to Shang.

"Shang, let's just clean up what's left and move on, ok?"

As the travelers worked, everyone could feel the tension between the leaders. No one spoke a word until the last of the ashes had been buried and the horses mounted. Mulan wouldn't even look at Mushu as he helped with the clean-up. Mushu knew why; he'd heard every word of Mulan and Shang's angry exchange. He wished there was some way of proving to Mulan that he wasn't guilty. This was all just a big misunderstanding! Mulan seemed so sad, and Mushu wanted desperately to cheer her up. He knew, though, that Mulan didn't want him around anymore. That was what hurt most of all.

(music starts playing out of nowhere, characters' thoughts become song)

**Shang:** Things have not been going according to plan

We've had problems, and we've done all we can

**Mulan:** My eyes have been opened to the way

The world really is today

And I've found I cannot trust a man

**Shang:** We planned this day so carefully

So what went wrong?

Maybe she's not the girl I thought

That she's been all along

**Mushu:** Why do they think it's all my fault?

Have I given them reason to doubt me?

Maybe the ancestors were right,

She'd be better off without me

**All: **According to plan

We've done all we can

**Shang:** Events unseen

**Mushu:** Someone mean

**Mulan:** Has wrecked this happy clan

**All(harmonizing): According** to plan

**Mulan:** This fire has burned all traces of

The friendships we have shared

I want to find that missing love

What happened to those who cared?

**Shang:** According to plan

**Mulan:** We were in love

**Mulan and Shang:** And getting married

**All:** According to plan

**Mulan:**Our friendship was stronger

**Mushu:** And would last longer

**Mulan and Mushu:** Than misunderstandings can

**All(harmonizing):** According to plan


	8. Chapter 8: Damsel in Distress

Chapter 8

Damsel In Distress

Suddenly, hoofbeats could be heard getting louder. Everyone looked up in time to see three horsemen sweep into view and snatch the princesses! The horsemen galloped away.

Ling, Chien Po, Yao, and Shang leaped onto their horses and took off after the horsemen.

"Stay here, Mulan!" Shang yelled back to her, "I'll be back!" He disappeared over a hill.

Mulan leapt into action. She ran to Khan and mounted.

"Uh," said Mushu, "didn't he just tell you to stay here?"

"He's not my _master, _Mushu. I can do what I want! Giddyap!" Mulan rode Khan hard after the others, leaving Mushu in her dust.

Ahead of her, Mulan saw Ling, Chien Po, Yao, and Shang catch up to the horsemen and the princesses. All of the horses were halted as the men fought over the three young ladies. Mulan rode harder to get to her friends. Suddenly, a fourth horseman rode out of a bush and tripped Khan. He grabbed Mulan and roped her horse. Khan struggled against the rope, whinnying. The horseman tightened his hold on Mulan.

"Shang!" yelled Mulan. She struggled, but the man who held her captive was too strong.

Shang looked up from the horseman he was fighting.

"Mulan!" he yelled. At that moment, the horseman used his sword offensively. Silently, Shang slid to the ground.

Mulan watched in horror as the fight raged on, with her beloved soldier lying on the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she was carried off into the night.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mushu had decided to follow Mulan. Whether she liked it or not, Mushu was Mulan's guardian! He'd surely lose his job if something happened to her. And...well, Mushu just had the feeling that maybe things would work out between them. Perhaps something would happen that would convince Mulan to trust Mushu again!

"Squreeak chirp chirp squeek chirp squeekie?" Cri-Kee hopped along beside Mushu as he ran after Mulan.

"Where do I think I'm goin'? I'm goin' after Mulan, that's where I think I'm goin'!" Mushu said, not breaking stride.

"Chirp?" asked Cri-Kee, "chirp squeekeek chirp chirp squeekeekok!"

"I know she doesn't trust me anymore, but I gotta do my job! If she's in danger, I gotta figure a way to get her out. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Chirp."

"So, ya with me?"

"Chirp!"

"All right, let's go!"

Mushu and Cri-Kee ran as fast as they could, but soon they were following only hoof prints. The hoof prints led deep into the woods. Mushu noticed a large place along the hoof print trail where there appeared to be a scuffle. Then the prints continued on.

The hoof prints eventually led to a handful of beat-up shacks near a small pond. Mushu saw horses standing in a makeshift corral. Khan was one of them! Cri-Kee hopped on ahead as the duo headed for the corral. Maybe Khan could tell them what was goin on!

"Hey, Khan! What is goin' on here?" Mushu whispered to the big black horse.

Khan glanced urgently towards one of the shacks and snorted.

"What? They're in there?" Mushu looked at the shack that Khan indicated and frowned. Khan snorted again, whickered, and turned his head towards the woods.

Mushu looked confused. "No, they're in there? Where are they! Make up your mind! This is important, man!" Mushu tugged on Khan's ears in a frustrated way, trying to get the big horse to tell him where Mulan was.

Khan rolled his green eyes. _No. _He said in horse-speak. _Mulan is in the shack. The **Princesses **were taken that way, into the forest! _

"Aww, well why didn't you say so?" Mushu asked, racing off toward the shack. Khan watched him go, sighed, and bent to eat a blade of grass that grew near him. _I did say so_, the big horse thoughtHe didn't know what Mushu had in mind, but he hoped that the little dragon and the cricket could free Khan's owner. He planned on helping them as soon as Mulan was free and could open the gate that kept the horses captive.

Mushu and Cri-Kee tiptoed to the shacks and flattened themselves to the wall. They edged over towards a broken window and peeked in.

The only light in the room was the moonlight through a dusty window on the other side of the shack. Mushu could barely make out the silhouette of Mulan tied to a post. There was a guard outside the door. However the guard hadn't noticed a quick, slithery little dragon or a small blue cricket. Therefore, Mushu concluded that he had the element of surprise on his side.

As silently as he could, Mushu climbed through the broken window. Cri-Kee hopped in after him. With a double "plop", the dynamic duo landed inside the shack. Mulan, hearing the sound, peered into the darkness. She tried to see who or what had made the noise.

Mushu and Cri-Kee rushed up to her. Sliding into Mulan's lap, Mushu tore off the gag that kept Mulan from yelling for help.

"Mushu?" Mulan said.

"Shh!" Mushu hissed, "there's a guard right outside the door!"

"I know." Mulan whispered, "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Mushu held up his clawed hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy with the questions! I know less than you do about this. For now, let's just get ya untied."

Mushu quickly undid the ropes that tied Mulan to the post.

Cri-Kee decided to keep watch. The bug peeked through a crack in the door. The guard was visible, standing just outside the door to the shack. Then Cri-Kee saw something that was not good. The guard turned around and reached for the doorknob! Cri-Kee had to do something before the guard saw Mulan and Mushu!

Chirping loudly, the small cricket squeezed through the peep-hole and hopped onto the guard. The guard had the door slightly open, but halted when he noticed Cri-Kee hopping on him. Annoyed, he slapped himself and grabbed the air, trying to catch the elusive hopping Cri-Kee.

Mushu saw an opportunity. He took it! Hopping onto Mulan's shoulder, he exclaimed into her ear, "Go!"

Mulan darted out of the shack. As she ran past the distracted guard, Cri-Kee hopped on. The odd trio reached the horse corral at about the same time the guard realized what had happened.

The angry man advanced toward Mulan.

"Quick! Open the gate!" Mushu strongly suggested.

Mulan threw open the gate, and Mushu jumped down to the ground. He slithered near the horses' feet. All the horses except Khan spooked and ran out of the corral-and directly at the guard!

Khan ran up to Mulan. She swung onto the horse's back. By now, other guards had heard the commotion and were coming out of their shacks. The guards dodged galloping horses as they began running towards Mulan. A few guards tried to catch the horses. All of the guards looked angry!

It was time to go!

Mushu leapt onto Khan just as Mulan urged her horse into a gallop. Faster and faster they rode away from the shack camp.

"Let her go." Mulan heard one of the men call to another as she thundered away, "she's of no use to us, and the general is dead."

"No!" Mulan gasped. Mushu and Cri-Kee just sat behind her in shock. Dead? Shang couldn't be dead! The four fugitives rode on in silence.

Mulan eventually slowed her horse to a walk. The night was clear, and stars shone like jewels hanging in the sky. A cool mountain breeze ruffled Mulan's hair, Khan's mane, and

Cri-Kee's antenna.

But the beauty of the night was lost on Mulan as she rode down the forest path. Everything in her world was going wrong. The camping gear was lost. The princesses were kidnapped. And Shang…

Mulan could feel her heart breaking. She sniffed, her quiet tears echoing in the stillness.

"Mulan?" Mushu said tentatively.

"He was just doing his job!" Mulan cried, "Shang was protecting me…and the princesses…and the mission…and he was doing his duty! His duty…" She sniffed, " while I betrayed my duty to him by disobeying him." Mulan sighed deeply, "If I had only stayed behind like he told me to…Shang wouldn't have been distracted and he…he'd still be alive!" Mulan broke down in sobs.

Khan stopped and whickered comfortingly.

Mulan felt a small hand on her arm. She looked down with tear-blurred eyes at her former best friend. Mushu's eyes were also filled with water.

"Mulan…I…I'm so sorry." Mushu said, then he looked down.

Mulan lifted the little dragon's chin with her finger.

"If it weren't for you, Mushu, I'd still be tied to that post. Thank you."

"Chirp!" someone said indignantly.

Mulan half smiled. "You too, Cri-Kee!"

Mushu seemed to cheer up a little. "If it weren't for me, youd'a never gotten into the army in the first place!"

The girl scooped up Mushu and hugged him close. Surprised, Mushu hesitated, then returned the hug.

"So, you aren't still mad at me?" Mushu cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you, Mushu. I knew that you didn't do all those awful things to us. It's just, with the mysterious fire...and the carriage...and Shang...and all, I guess I needed someone to blame." Mulan sighed as the two pulled apart.

"Are we still friends?" Mulan asked Mushu.

"You becha!" Mushu exclaimed happily.

Mulan got a funny look on her face. "Why does it feel like we've done this already?"

Mushu thought for a moment, "We _did_ do this already!" he said.

"Well, let's not let it happen again! Agreed?"

"A-greed! Mushu answered emphatically. "So, now what?"

Mulan studied the path ahead of them. She saddened.

"I guess we go on and tell the other emperor what happened. And then we go home." Mulan said.

"Wrong answer!" Mushu cried. _Mulan's ready to just give up on this mission? Well, I'm not! _Mushu thought. _Those princesses are out there somewhere...maybe we can find them! Or maybe Mulan can come up with some other way to salvage this mission! We came this far, we can't quit now! _

Mushu grabbed Khan's reins and pulled on them, signaling for the big horse to stop. Khan stopped.

"Listen to Mushu! We came out here to seal a treaty, right?" Mushu demanded.

"But..."

"Right?"

Mulan sighed. "Right."

"Okay, then," Mushu said, " let's seal a treaty!"

"But..."

"Hey!" Mushu cried, "What's this 'but' business? Friends don't have buts! Now come on, are you with me or not?" Mushu held out one clawed hand.

Mulan frowned. _Our first duty is to the Emperor. Shang said that. _

"You're right, Mushu. One way or another, this treaty will be sealed!" Mulan shook hands with Mushu and urged Khan into a gallop. The big horse galloped down the trail and into the moonlight.


	9. Chapter 9: Dragon of Unity

Chapter 9

Dragon of Unity

"Are we there yet?" Mushu gasped as he poked his head out of a saddlebag. The jolting and jarring of Khan's stride was making him feel sick. It didn't bother Cri-Kee, though. The little bug was peacefully snoring on Khan's hindquarters.

Suddenly, the world stopped swaying. Mushu sighed with relief. Mulan leaned forward in her saddle and patted her horse. Khan snorted and shook his head, looking at something ahead of them.

"What is it, boy?" Mulan crooned.

'Hey, Mulan!" Mushu called, "Check it out! We _are_ there!"

Sure enough, Mushu was right. Ahead of the travelers, the path led to the gate of the other country. Mulan dismounted and led Khan to a small stream for a drink. She stood staring at the gate, as though lost in thought.

"So, what's the plan?" Mushu asked.

Mulan was silent a minute before she answered.

"I'm going to do what we came here to do."

Mushu looked confused. "We came out here to get the princesses married to the princes so these emperors can have their treaty."

"That's right."

"Well," Mushu cleared his throat," not to put a damper on things, but we're fresh outa princesses."

Mulan nodded," I know." She glanced at the sun now rising into the sky. Then wordlessly, she mounted Khan and rode towards the gate.

All of the sudden, Mushu understood what Mulan was planning.

"Wait, Mulan! You can't! You can't marry a prince! For one thing, you're not a princess."

"But I am highly honored in my country. Besides, I have to try. I have a duty to this mission, and I must honor it. Like Shang did."

"But Mulan!" Mushu cried, "you aren't like Shang!"

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" Mulan demanded. She turned to glare at Mushu.

Mushu shook his head. "No, Mulan...you want more than just duty and honor. Girl, you'd never get what you dream of from this situation."

"I know." Mulan sighed, looking sad.

"I just want you to be happy." Mushu said.

For the first time in days, Mulan gave Mushu a genuine smile. "I know you do."

Then Mulan looked distant again. " but sometimes there are things that are more important than one person's happiness."

With determination in her eyes, Mulan urged Khan towards the gate, and her destiny.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

As Mulan climbed the steps of the palace, doubts began filling her mind. She shook her head. Her life was about to change forever, She couldn't allow herself to second-guess her decision! Mulan topped the long flight of stairs.

Khan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee watched from below. Mushu made a decision. He jumped down from Khan and took off after Mulan.

"Cree chirp chirp squeeki?" Cri-Kee asked from Khan's saddle.

"I'm on a secret mission." Mushu called back.

Cri-Kee's head cocked. Khan and the bug looked at each other and shrugged. They watched Mushu dash up the palace steps to join Mulan.

"Mushu? What..." Mulan gasped as the squirrelly dragon scampered up onto her shoulder.

"Hey, where you go, I go, girl! I'm your guardian!" Mushu grinned, "Now, how am I supposed to guard you if you're up here and I'm down there, huh? How's that supposed to work?"

"Alright, you can come with me." Mulan relented.

"Yeah, that's right! Cause, you might need me, you know, for moral support or somethin'."

Mulan wistfully looked at the palace doors.

"Yeah, something." She mumbled.

"Hey, you alright?" Mushu asked, looking concerned," You seem a little down."

"You could tell?" Mulan sheepishly glanced at him.

"Hey!" Mushu spread his arms, " I don't always just focus on myself!" Then he softened. "You gonna be okay?"

Mulan tried to look happy. "Sure." _I hope. _"Here goes nothing."

Mushu hid in Mulan's coat as she approached a door guard. She addressed the guard.

"I am Fa Mulan of China. I am here to speak to the Emperor." Mulan said in her most formal voice.

"Of course, Fa Mulan. Uh, His Majesty has been expecting you." The guard looked around. He'd expected the Hero of China to arrive with horses and carriages and guards, and foot soldiers. This girl standing in front of him had only one horse.

Mulan noticed the guard looking at her skeptically. She reached into her clothes and pulled out the Crest of the Emperor of China. The Emperor himself had told her to show it to any palace guards who might give her any trouble.

It worked.

"Right this way, please." The guard pulled the large palace doors open. Mulan walked in; with Mushu peeking out of her coat.

She found herself standing in front of an emperor's throne. On it sat an emperor. Immediately, Mulan bowed respectfully.

"Rise, Fa Mulan." the emperor ordered.

She did.

"I have heard of how you greatly helped your country defeat Shan Yu and the Hun army. Perhaps it is I who should bow to you." The emperor smiled kindly at Mulan.

"I was only serving my country, sir." Mulan said humbly, her eyes averted to the floor.

"Well, you did a good job." the emperor said bluntly, "So, about the treaty. Has your emperor agreed to the exchange?"

Mulan winced at the idea of trading daughters for a treaty.

"That is what I am here to discuss, Your Majesty. Our caravan faced many hardships during the journey here. I am afraid that I...am all that is left." Mulan almost choked on the last word. _Come on, Mulan! _she thought, _Keep it together! _

"Therefore, I offer myself in the place of the princesses, to seal the treaty between our two great countries." Mulan took a breath. She hoped this would work.

"Hmm." The emperor said. Then he called for his advisors to come near. The men talked it over for a few moments. Finally, they made a decision.

"Fa Mulan, I agree to your offer. The Golden Dragon of Unity smiles on us this morning. The treaty will be sealed; and you will be a suitable bride for my oldest son." The emperor gestured towards a lanky boy playing with set of Chinese handcuffs. The boy looked no older than ten years old!

"Son," the emperor said, "put that toy down."

The boy tried, but the handcuffs were stuck on his fingers.

"My boy, meet your new wife." the emperor proudly presented Mulan.

"Her?" the boy pointed at Mulan, "but she's so _old_! Can I have a pony instead?"

As the emperor explained marriage to his son, a ladies' maid mercifully ushered Mulan off to another room.

The ladies' maid showed Mulan the wedding clothes waiting in the room. Then she closed the door. Mushu jumped out of Mulan's coat as Mulan picked up the clothes and walked behind a dressing screen.

When Mulan reappeared a few minutes later, she was wearing a full wedding gown and headdress. She looked beautiful, although extremely sad.

Mushu watched her put on the customary earrings and makeup for this country. The expression on her face would've led you to believe she was preparing for a funeral, rather than a wedding.

Mushu hated to see his friend so sad.

"Mulan, I'd turn to stone for a thousand years if it would stop this." Mushu told her sincerely.

Mulan patted Mushu comfortingly, "I don't think even the Great Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this now." She stepped out of the room and allowed herself to be ushered off to the palace's

Hall of Ceremonies.

She didn't notice Mushu slithering out a window.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The emperor, the young prince, and Mulan stood before a large crowd. They stood in front of a large statue of the Golden Dragon of Unity. The emperor had handed Mulan and the prince each a fancy cup.

"With the sharing of the Cups of Unity, these two lives will become one. Under the witness of the Great Golden Dragon of U..." The emperor was interrupted.

"Wait!" Two horsemen pushed through the crowd to make way for Chi Fu...and the three princesses!

Chi Fu finally arrived at the front of the crowd. He fell on his face in a bow. Then he stood up.

"Don't listen to her, your majesty!" Chi Fu said, " She told you lies so that she herself could marry your fine son! But I came across these three lovely princesses back at the river."

"But..."

"No you didn't..."

The four women began to protest Chi Fu's scandalous claims.

"Silence! In the presence of great men! Fa Mulan, " Chi Fu turned to an angry and bewildered Mulan.

"Are these not the princesses who were betrothed to His Majesty's sons?"

"Yes, but..."

"And did you not gallop off into the woods alone and ride straight to this great country's gates?"

Chi Fu probed.

Mulan, looking defeated, shook her head sadly.

"Yes, I did."

"Your Majesty? I rest my case." Chi Fu looked very smug and self-satisfied.

The emperor looked at Chi Fu.

'It does not matter now." The emperor said, "this woman and my son have already taken an oath before the Golden Dragon of Unity."

"But sir! These princesses are under oath by their father, the emperor of China!" Chi Fu argued.

"Wait! Don't listen to him!"

Three strange-looking men burst into the crowd.

It was Ling, Chien Po, and Yao!

Chien Po stepped forward," Your majesty? We were there, sir. This man kidnapped the princesses."

"Yeah! He brought them here to get the glory to himself.!" Ling added.

Yao looked angry. That is, Yao looked angrier than usual. "We were supposed to deliver those princesses!"

"It was our job to keep them safe!" Ling chimed in.

"So," The emperor sighed heavily," I suppose you wish the princesses to marry the princes, too?"

"Uh," the three men looked uncomfortable, "not exactly..."

"So, it is alright with you if we proceed with this wedding?" the emperor asked tiredly.

Just then, yet another person burst in.

"Wait! Don't listen to them!" Shang yelled.

"Shang?" Mulan was extremely happy to see Shang, alive and running up in front of her!

The emperor was at the end of his rope. "Well, who am I supposed to listen to, then?" The emperor was extremely frustrated!

"Silence!" The Great Golden Dragon of Unity statue ordered, fire and smoke coming from his mouth.

Everyone gasped. All were quiet. Chi Fu once again fell on his face in a sloppy bow.

"That was a sloppy bow, Mr. Janitor! As bad as your singing!" the statue admonished.

Chi Fu gasped, "How did you know about that?"

"I am the Great Golden Dragon of Unity, man! I know all and see all!"

Fire came from the statue's mouth, setting Chi Fu's hat ablaze. Chi Fu whimpered and cowered like a scared puppy, trying to put out the flame on his hat.

Mulan furrowed her brow. There was something familiar about the Great Golden Dragon of Unity that she couldn't place. Then she heard a sigh. Mulan looked down. There was a cricket in her cup!

"Cri-Kee?" Mulan asked. The cricket chirred contentedly. Then Mulan saw the reflection of the Golden Dragon statue in her cup. She caught a glimpse of red and yellow inside the statue's mouth. Of course! Mushu! No wonder the voice of the "golden dragon of unity" was so familiar!

"And what I know and see right now is that there are four couples right here who belong together."

Two smoke rings puffed out of the statue's mouth. One landed over the princesses and the Trio. The other ring landed over Mulan and Shang.

"But, Great Dragon...are you sure? Haven't you forgotten my son? Who does he get to marry?" the poor frustrated emperor cried.

"How dare you question me? I am the Golden Dragon of Unity!" The dragon sent fire out of the statue's mouth to curl around the emperor.

"Yes, yes, of course, Great Dragon." the emperor bowed to the mysterious talking statue.

"And furthermore, this should not interfere with the signin' of the treaty!" Mushu yelled out of the statue.

The emperor nodded," yes, Great Dragon!" Then the Emperor turned to the four couples. Someone was going to get married!

"So by the power of the Great Golden Dragon of Unity, do you take her?" The emperor said quickly. He seemed to be hurrying to get the marriage over before anyone else could interrupt!

By now, Shang, the princesses, and the trio had joined Mulan on the platform in front of the crowd. Shang, Chien Po, Ling, and Yao looked at their brides. "Yes!" they chorused together.

"And do you take him?" the emperor asked.

"Yes!" Mulan, Su, Mae, and Ting-Ting emphatically said.

"Then I now pronounce you husbands and wives!" the emperor collapsed into his throne. His son walked up to him and offered one side of the Chinese handcuffs. The emperor happily played with his son.

And the four couples kissed and embraced. Mulan hugged Shang tightly, "I thought...well...they said you were dead!" Mulan cried.

Shang smiled at her," It was just a scratch. What matters now is that we are together, and nothing will ever separate us again!"

Behind Shang, Mulan saw red movement in the golden dragon statue. She mouthed, "Thanks, Mushu!" She saw the little dragon salute.

Mulan sighed happily, resting her head on Shang's shoulder.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Two Weeks Later

It was good to be home! Mulan sighed as she sat on her bed. No use unpacking, she'd be moving to Shang's place soon. He'd acquired a nice spot of land right across the street from the Fa property.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mulan called.

Shang entered," Hey, my beautiful wife! Can you believe we're actually married?" He kissed her gently. Then he frowned. "Something's troubling you."

"Shang, remember how the Golden Dragon of Unity talked?"

"How could I forget? That was sure something!"

"Shang, that was Mushu. He helped us out. After everything that happened. Now I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, and he can't be...and it's not fair at all!" Mulan looked out her window. Somewhere out there, her friend sat alone, facing several lifetimes of being a rock.

"Whoa! Mulan!" Shang said, "Slow down! What are you talking about?"

Mulan turned to look at Shang," Because I got married," she answered, "Mushu can't be my guardian anymore! He has to turn into stone like the other guardians."

"Ohh, is that it?" Shang caressed Mulan's sad face," Well, we can't have that, now, can we?"

Shang stood up and walked towards the door.

"Shang, where are you going?" Mulan asked.

"You'll see." Shang promised.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mushu sat sadly on his pedestal. This was his last day in the land of the living. He saw Mulan and Shang leaving Mulan's room-house, and he had to smile. At least Mulan was happy. Mushu had done what he could to make it that way. Now it was up to Shang to keep her happy.

Shang and Mulan entered the small temple. Shang was carrying some large tablets. He set them down beside the ones already standing.

Mushu was curious. "Hey, lovebirds! Whatchu guys doin'?"

Mulan smiled at Mushu," Shang's combining the family's shrines so that you won't have to turn to stone, Mushu!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Mushu looked from Mulan to Shang and back again, "you wanna run that by me again?"

"You can keep your job, Mushu, you'll still be my guardian!" Mulan watched her happy friend.

"Yeeeeeeehaw!" Mushu yelled, "Thanks, Shang! Man, I knew you was an okay guy! Uh, wait," Mushu paused his happy dance," aren't there rules against this?"

"Sure, right beside the rule about the Great Golden Dragon of Unity actually being gold instead of red..." Shang turned to Mulan," and the rules about running away from home and impersonating soldiers."

"So, Mulan, now that you've once again saved the country, what's next for you guys?" Mushu asked.

"Well," Shang grinned," I thought we'd go camping..."

"Shang!" Mulan giggled.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Somewhere in town, a familiar figure with a stringy beard pushed a mop across a floor. A large lady with too much eye shadow watched critically.

"Work harder! That last girl made a big mess of things!" The Matchmaker stared at Chi Fu. Chi Fu glared, but obediently thrust the mop harder across the wood floor.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Out in the foothills, Mulan and Shang settled near a campfire. Mushu piled the last armful of firewood sticks nearby, then he sat on a log opposite the happy couple.

"It's so peaceful here." Shang put his arm around Mulan.

"Yes, and romantic!" Mulan hid a giggle, remembering what Grandma Fa had said about the foothills.

That gave Mushu an idea. Watching Mulan and Shang cuddle on a log, he realized that the night was missing something.

"Hey, Cri-Kee? How 'bout some ambiance?"

Cri-Kee obliged.


End file.
